<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Afternoon Gym Sessions by HighwayUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677699">Saturday Afternoon Gym Sessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn'>HighwayUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Charlie Hunnam - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Gym Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Just Sex, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, garrett hedlund - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was dangerous territory. Ben and I weren't anything remotely serious, but surely it was crossing a line by fucking his brother. </p><p>Basically, a threesome with the Millers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader, William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Afternoon Gym Sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a bit late to the Triple Frontier party. I can't believe I waited so long because it stars four of the most gorgeous men on the planet.</p><p>I am now obsessed with two certain brothers and couldn't get this idea out of my head. There isn't a lot written for Will and Ben compared to the others, so it's time to put that right. It is just pure smut. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heading to the gym that Saturday afternoon, I had one thing on my mind. It had been a while since Ben and I had hooked up and I missed the feeling of his expert hands on my body. We'd been friends with benefits, fuck buddies, call it what you want, for a while. He was  a great guy, good fun, absolutely gorgeous and amazing in bed. But beyond that, there wasn't enough to keep us together long term. I needed someone more sensible and practical for a proper relationship. But we were having fun together. Our gym sessions usually involved working up a sweat, before heading out for some drinks, then going home and working up a sweat in bed. </p><p>That's why I was surprised when I rocked up in the gym to find an equally tall, gorgeous and ripped guy talking to Ben. My face must have said it all when I turned up because Ben rolled his eyes when he saw me. </p><p>"This is my brother Will' he smiled and I immediately saw the resemblance. Good genes clearly ran in this family. </p><p>I'd heard lots about Will but never met him. He'd been away with work, but Ben had told me he'd come back home after a difficult break up.</p><p>Getting to work, I hit the weights. Will didn't say much, especially not compared to Benny's constant cursing and complaining. He was quiet and reserved, watching everything. I occasionally felt Will's eyes watching me from the other side of the gym. It wasn't really until we'd been working out for a few hours that he opened up enough to crack a smile. He was gorgeous when he smiled and seeing him grinning me had me blushing like a school girl. Witnessing our little exchange, Benny chuckled to himself, as I caught Ben passing a mischievous look to his brother. His eyebrow cooked in a question as he tilted his head in my direction. Clearly an in joke between the two that went well over my head. Will shook his head with an expression of what I'd describe as disbelief, before heading back to the bag.</p><p>Ben and I usually wrapped things up by sparring together. I was nowhere near strong enough to match him, but I was faster and he used me to put him through his paces. It was then Will's turn to go head to head with Ben. Suddenly, it was if a caged animal had been released and Ben unleashed harder and harder hits against his brother. In fairness to Will, he gave as good as he got, striking out as fast and fierce as Ben. </p><p>I had to admit, watching both of the Miller brothers work up a sweat together left me feeling horny as hell.  Leaving the boys to fight it out, I headed to the showers and cleaned myself up. The sensation of the warm water cascading over my skin only fueled the familiar tension growing in my body. I quickly dried off and scraped my hair back before throwing my clothes on. It wasn't my sexiest outfit, but it didn't matter. If I got my way with Ben, I wouldn't be wearing it much longer. </p><p>Heading over into the men's changing room, as I opened the door, I heard the shower still running. The image of Ben's naked body covered in soapy lather put a smile on my face. On entering the room, I was surprised to see Will was still here. He stood with his back to me, wearing nothing but a large towel wrapped around his waist. Drops of water fell from his hair, down to his broad shoulders and the tight muscles of his back. I leaned against the wall, silently appreciating the way his body moved and flexed as he pulled his bag from one of the lockers. </p><p>Both of the brothers were gorgeous, but in different ways. With Benny, it was his square jaw and deep voice, those piercing blue eyes and the dimples in his cheeks when he flashed that winning smile. His thick neck and broad shoulders, and the way he towered over me every time he leaned in to kiss me. With Will, it was all about his body. He was clearly a lot more methodical compared to Benny's slapdash approach to his training, and it paid off. Every inch of him was tight, toned muscle that I found myself longing to scratch, bite and mark as my own. This was dangerous territory. Ben and I weren't anything remotely serious, but surely it was crossing a line by fucking his brother. </p><p>Failing to notice my presence, Will kept his back to me as he pulled out his clothes. I could still hear the water splashing in the shower as Ben washed. Recognising the window of opportunity before me, I seized it, silently inching forwards to where Will stood. I reached my hand out and delicately ghosted my fingertips across the soft skin of his back. With a shock, Will spun round. </p><p>'Jesus, you scared the shit out of me' His panicked expression quickly turned to a smile when he realised it was me. 'I didn't hear you come in.</p><p>My hand hovered close to his bare chest, that I couldn't help but stare at along with the tight muscles of his abs. </p><p>'I was just quietly appreciating the view.' I murmured, looking up at him. </p><p>My eyes met his, crystal blue just like his brother's. Reaching out my hand to meet his body, my fingertips danced along his smooth skin, trailing down along his rippling stomach, before coming to a stop where his towel was tied around his waist. Never taking our eyes off one another, I heard his breath catching in the back of his throat as I scratched my nail against the soft patch of hair protruding from the towel. It was only a moment, but felt like a lifetime staring at one another, waiting on the edge before we dived into our desires. Our lips were almost touching, his warm breath soft against my face. Taking the final step, I brought my lips against his. </p><p>Will's mouth was fast and hungry against mine, his tongue forcefully parting my lips and battling against my own. His hands tangled in my hair, quickly pulling the wet strands free. Will towered over me. He grabbed my leg, throwing it around his hip to give him some leverage to lift me up to his level, before pinning my back against the cold metal of the lockers. In a flurry of movement, my own hands darted all over his body, desperately clamouring at the firm flesh. The fresh clean smell of his soap filled my senses, only serving to make me want him even more as he ground the obvious erection under his towel against me. </p><p>Pushing Will away from me, I pressed my hands against his chest, backing him up against the lockers. Dropping down onto my knees in front of him, I never broke eye contact with him. On untying his towel, I was greeted with his hard, thick cock, standing ready for my attention. I gave him a wicked smile, before leaning in and placing my mouth around the swollen head of his dick. He groaned, his head falling back against the lockers as I swirled my tongue across the sensitive tip, before taking as much of his impressive length as I could in my mouth. His hands pulled lightly as my hair, his fingers digging into my scalp as I moved backwards and forwards, up and down along his shaft. Hearing the contented murmurs tumbling from his lips turned me on, the all too familiar slick growing between my own legs. </p><p>A hand on my shoulder startled me.</p><p>'Can't believe you startled without me' The unmistakable deep, thick voice of Ben whispered in my ear. </p><p>I hadn't even noticed the running water stop, let alone hear him sneak into the locker room. Panicking, I moved my mouth from Will. But Ben's fingers dug into my shoulder. </p><p>'Don't stop baby' Ben smirked as he moved my hair away from my neck and bent over to kiss it softly. </p><p>He was still warm and damp from the shower, not even bothering to wrap a towel around himself. His hand slipped down the front of my top and underneath the fabric of my bra, as I obeyed his command and returned my attention to Will. Ben quickly found my nipple stiffening to attention and rolled it between his fingers. I groaned, my mouth vibrating around Will's cock as I dug my fingertips into his ass cheeks. Will's eyes rolled shut as a filthy low rumble fell from his mouth. He tugged on my hair, encouraging me to allow him deeper into my throat. </p><p>'She's good at this, isn't she?' Ben chuckled, sliding down onto his knees behind me. </p><p>My mind was racing. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, that I was having a threesome with the hottest brothers on the planet. Ben was always pretty vocal during sex, whispering filthy words in that delicious voice of his. But this was something else. Knowing he getting off on watching me suck Will's dick, hearing him praise me as I did it, sent a surge of desire right down to my core. The guttural moan Will gave in response only made it worse. </p><p>Benny shifted behind me, his large hands skillfully making swift work of removing my top and bra as he brushed his lips against my neck and shoulders, nipping his teeth against the delicate skin, before soothing it over with his tongue. His rough fingers ghosted down my back, before dancing back up along my stomach and coming up to cup my breasts. I closed my eyes and sighed as he brushed his thumbs against my nipples. Ben always knew just the right ways to touch me to have me in a whimpering mess in no time and this afternoon was no exception.</p><p>His lips brushed against my ear. 'You look gorgeous doing this baby' he whispered. 'Sucking my brother's cock like a good girl.'</p><p>'Benny' I pleaded, monetarily sliding Will's dick out of my mouth to catch my breath. </p><p>Wrapping my hand around his shaft, I pumped up and down, before swallowing him down once more. I raised my free hand to his balls, ghosting my fingertips against them lightly and was rewarded with a groan of satisfaction. Sliding him out of my mouth once again, I darted my tongue out and used it to trace along the soft skin of his sack. All the while, I continued to pump his dick with my hand. </p><p>'Shit, that's it' Will groaned, stroking his thumb against my cheek before guiding my face up, urging me to suck on his dick again. More than willing to oblige, I wrapped my lips around him, swirling my tongue around the tip, while I used my hands to stroke him and play with his balls.  </p><p>Ben's right hand slid down along my stomach and slipped under the waist band of my pants. He made quick work of gliding his hand into the flimsy fabric of my knickers as I spread my legs in anticipation of his fingers against me. Chuckling at how needy I was for him, he expertly slid between my slick folds, finding my clit and tracing circles around it. I felt the tension inside me build to the point where it felt like it wouldn't take long for me to be coming all over Ben's hand. </p><p>Will's hands grew more frantic and erratic against my head. I felt his body tense, his balls tighten, telling me he was close. Putting everything into it, I guided his dick even further into my mouth, letting him bottom out at the back of my throat, before I pulled back, my hand following the motion of lips, then plunged back onto him again. His fingers dug into my scalp as he came, his eyes rolled closed as a low groan came from his mouth. I lapped up the thick spurts he shot into my mouth, swallowing everything I could. Whining pathetically at the threat of my own orgasm ready to explode at any second. </p><p>'Shit baby' Benny smiled against my neck, continuing to pepper kisses against it. </p><p>Will simply looked down at me, cupping my face in his hands. His breathing was heavy as he smiled down at me. </p><p>'Let me pay you back' he murmured, taking hold of my wrists and pulling me up to standing. Ben rose to his knees behind me, giving Will and I a brief moment of space. Will brought his lips to mine in a kiss. This time it was slow and languid, his hands gently lingering against the small of my back. </p><p>Eventually Will guided me to sit down on one of the benches, before dropping down onto his knees in front of me. Now it was his turn to smirk up at me as he parted my thighs with his large hands. He peppered feathery kisses along the insides of my thighs and I closed my eyes in anticipation, biting down on my lip. I felt Ben behind me again, running his hand against my neck. Finally, Will parted my folds and slipped a finger into my slick, wet cunt. I whined as he pooled some of my moisture and began to move it against my clit in a circular motion. I let my hands fall, drifting into his soft blond hair. </p><p>Ben came to stand beside me, and I opened my eyes to see him stroking his erection in his hand. I raised my eyebrow and titled my head, gesturing for him to come closer. He positioned himself so his cock was in line with my face and I reached out my hand to take hold of it, palming it in a similar motion to his own hand. </p><p>'Oh you dirty girl' he practically purred in that deep voice, sending a ripple of pleasure through me. </p><p>Shifted my weight slightly, I bent forwards, wrapping my lips around Ben's cock. He sighed and laid his hand on my back as his eyes fluttered closed. </p><p>Between my thighs, Will withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with his mouth. I moaned loudly as he sucked my clit, using his tongue to dart over it, before burying his warm tongue in my pussy. Ben knew exactly which buttons to press to have me coming undone against his face, and he always went straight for the kill. Before doing so over, and over and over again. Will on the other hand was slow and methodical, eager to explore and savour my reactions, drawing out my pleasure. He settled on suckling and licking my clit while effortlessly sliding his fingers in and out of my cunt, arching them up to reach the sweet spot inside me.</p><p>My hips bucked up against his face, desperately trying to push for my release. My attempts to suck Ben grew sloppy as all I could focus on was the increasing waves of pleasure growing at an alarming pace in my core. My whole body was on fire, completely turned on by pleasuring and being pleasured by these two gorgeous brothers. I whimpered as Will seemed to slow his movements, almost as if he was trying to make this bittersweet torture last even longer.</p><p>'Please don't stop' I pleaded pathetically, with Ben's dick still in my mouth. </p><p>'Shhhh baby' Ben whispered, running his hands through my hair as he guided his cock from between my lips. 'Don't worry, my brother here is gonna make sure you come. Then I'm gonna fuck you so good'. </p><p>My eyes rolled back into my head as it fell back. Ben toyed with my nipple between my finger and thumb, pinching it lightly, before doing the same to the other. This was all too, too good. The combination of his hands and Will's mouth overwhelmed my senses. The tension inside me reached it's peak and I began to feel the tiny ripples deep in my cunt. A firm flick of Will's tongue against my clit sent everything unravelling inside me. The muscles in my cunt convulsed around his fingers as the ripples turned to waves of pleasure, seeping over my entire body from my quivering cunt. </p><p>Will continued to caress me through my orgasm, only stopping when I finally sighed  ' Enough'.</p><p>He leaned back onto his feet, wiping a hand across his face as he looked up at me and smiled mischievously. I barely had time to come down from my high before Benny's arms flew around me, urging me into my back. He knelt between my thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist. Guided his erection to my pussy, he slid it up against my clit, before plunging deep down into me. My cunt so wet after coming so hard for Will, he glided in easily. Tiny little aftershocks still quivered in my pussy and Ben groaned every time I pulsated around his dick. </p><p>'God you feel so good baby' He grunted, thrusting into me harder and faster. His hand came down to my clit, rubbing swift circles around it, while he used his other hand to steady himself against the bench. I knew this wouldn't take long. Ben was already filling me up, hitting the sweet spot inside me like he always did. As his fingers danced over my bundle of nerves, the familiar threat of my orgasm grew deep inside me. </p><p>Still on his knees beside us, Will lent over me and his mouth pressed against mine. Our kiss was hungry and desperate, as I frantically focused on just how good Ben's cock felt inside me. Will began to tease my nipple with his fingertips, before wrapping his lips around the other one. He grazed his teeth against the pert bud, biting it lightly. It was the push I needed to send me diving into the crashing waves of my pleasure. I groaned Benny's name as my second orgasm ripped through me, my walls clenching and releasing around him. </p><p>'Oh shit baby' He grunted. 'Oh fuck'. His movements became frenzied as he pounded into me. His eyes closed and his head slumped down as I felt him fire his own release deep inside me. </p><p>There was a moment when all three of us remained perfectly still. The only sound was the white noise of my pulse thundering through my veins and the heavy panting Ben made as he caught his breath. Eventually, Ben slid out of me, as he rose to standing. Taking hold of my hands he pulled me up beside him, before pressing his lips softly against mine. Will came to stand beside us, and after kissing Benny I turned to do the same to Will.</p><p>'C'mon you two' Ben laughed, softly slapping my arse cheeks. ' We all need to grab another shower now!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>